


Thank You for Holding My Hand

by Xieu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu
Summary: New world, or new life?Komugi can see now, Meruem in his human form. Reunited, playing Gungi, also holding each other hands.
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Thank You for Holding My Hand

A gasp can be heard from somewhere, telling how the person was so delighted to see what's front of her eyes. This is the first time she can ever see, yet the color of her eyes were never changed.

She walked upon seeing a board, like it was meant for it to be there, waiting for its players to sit and have a match.

The girl looked and looked, but she saw no one. A faint whisper can be heard, "Where is Supreme Leader—oh I mean Meruem-sama—Meruem?" and a little hesitation on her voice is also present.

Not just far away, a human can also be seen, tending a cat, a butterfly and a centaur-like being. Was his appearance changed? Not that it was important, but he thought, that what if Komugi will see him in his Chimera Ant form, will she be scared? Will she still let him play Gungi against her? Or somehow, she won't be afraid and as she accepted for who he was, she will smile beautifully?

Never mind. In Meruem's memory, Komugi is blind. He laughed but also felt light.

Voice can be heard from somewhere, and the creatures stayed alert. Meruem made them calm, he saw a girl walking upon the beautiful lawn.

"Komugi?" he whispered.

Did Komugi heard him? Either way, she turned at them. She smiled like the old days, her somewhat frail body might betray her if she will run. Before she could even, Meruem hugged her, it was a beautiful scenery.

Meruem escorted her to the Gungi board, telling her, "I will defeat you this time."

Komugi laughed, and answered, "Yes!"

"Komugi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you see now? Are you not afraid of me?"

Komugi looked at Meruem with the most sincere, purest eyes.

"I do not felt any fear on you, Meruem-sama."  
"I told you to dropped the honorifics."  
"Then defeat me."

They were silently but breathtakingly playing, with their usual stance, usual topics.

"Komugi."  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you for holding my hand."  
"I always will, Meruem-sama."


End file.
